The Guardians of the Cards
by mystical-dragon-sakura
Summary: Sakura has sealed all of the cards, but Meiling, Syaoran and Eriol are still there. A new girl named Blake comes. What will they find out from her? S+S, T+E
1. The Transfer Student

Guardian of the Cards  
  
Chapter 1: The Transfer Student  
  
"Sakura, hurry up! You're gonna be late for school!" Sakura's older brother, Touya Kinomoto yelled up the stairs to his sister, who is always late.  
  
"Coming!" Sakura yelled back down as she grabbed her book bag. "Stay in here." Sakura ordered her guardian beast, Kero, with a warning glare before running downstairs to put her roller blades on.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want breakfast Sakura?" Sakura's father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, asked his daughter for the third time.  
  
"Sorry dad, not enough time." Sakura said as she rushed out the door after Touya.  
  
"Strange kids." Fujitaka muttered to himself as he looked out the window and saw his son on his bike and his daughter rollerblading into the distance.  
  
"Hey, Touya! Hey Sakura!" an all too familiar voice said coming up behind them.  
  
"Hey Yuki!" Sakura beamed at her brother's best friend. Sakura had once had a huge crush on him, but when she confronted Yukito about it, he had told her the truth. It was only that fact that Yukito was Yue and of his power that attracted Sakura to him. Besides, Yukito already had his eyes on Sakura's brother Touya.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Yukito beamed back at the sweet looking little girl and tossed her a bag of sweets.  
  
"Thanks!" Sakura said, catching the bag of sweets easily, which she had learned to do very well while having to be a cardcaptor, who were always having to be on their feat and ready for surprises.  
  
Sakura left the two friends as they reached her school and waved goodbye to them. She skated to a bench and sat down. She began taking off her skates when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey Sakura, how ya doing?" Sakura turned to see her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, running up to her, video camera basically glued to her hand, as usual.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo!" Sakura cheerfully greeted her friend. Tomoyo sat on the bench next to Sakura as she finished taking off her skates.  
  
"Hurry up, Sakura!" Tomoyo said as more and more students arrived at school and entered the building. "We're gonna be late for class."  
  
"And of course you wouldn't want to miss a second of staring at your special Eriol, now would you?" Sakura teased her friend, as it was very obvious that Tomoyo had a huge crush on him.  
  
"Shut up!" Her friend scolded her. They quickly made their way into the building and were into their seats just before their teacher, Mr. Terada, walked into the classroom. Mr. Terada went to his desk and looked at a paper that was placed there.  
  
"Well," Mr. Terada cleared his throat. "It looks like we have another transfer student." At that moment, a girl walked through the doors into the classroom. Sakura glanced up from her dazing out the window to look at the girl. This girl had golden hair and emerald green eyes, the same shade as Sakura. She was a little taller than Sakura by the looks of her, and was very thin. "Please state your name and a little bit about yourself." Mr. Terada told her.  
  
"My name is Blake Katana. I came from North America, but I was originally born in Tokyo. I have one older brother named Kyle Katana." Blake told the class.  
  
Sakura felt a strange aura coming from the girl. It was a deep, dark, tunnel like black. She suddenly heard a soft whisper from behind her. The person said, "Dark sword." Sakura turned around and saw that it was Syaoran who had said it. Syaoran did not even seem to notice that Sakura and Tomoyo were both staring at him. Sakura then turned her head and looked at Eriol. She was surprised. When she turned back to Syaoran, she noticed that they were both glaring at Blake in a weird way.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura said in a harsh whisper to the boy sitting behind her.  
  
"What?" Syaoran asked, never taking his deadly glare away from the new transfer student.  
  
"Sakura will you please turn around?" Mr. Terada snapped at her. When Sakura turned around, she saw that the girl, Blake, was looking at her with a strange expression, as if she knew something the others did not. "Blake, will you please sit in the seat beside Syaoran and behind Tomoyo? Will Tomoyo and Syaoran please stand up?" Mr. Terada instructed.  
  
Blake walked to the back of the room and sat in the seat that she had been assigned. Syaoran and Tomoyo sat down, but Syaoran kept staring at her. Finally, she looked over at him. She could see in his eyes that he knew. He knew her secret, and he who she was. Nevertheless, she knew that he did not why she was there, or what was in store for him, the mistress, the guardians, or her friend. Blake plastered a menacing smile on her face and turned back to face the front of the room. Syaoran frowned in anger and her too turned to face Mr. Terada.  
  
At the end of class, Blake walked out of the school, only to be approached by Syaoran and his cousin Meiling.  
  
"What is your deal?" Meiling said is a cold, mean voice.  
  
"Well, temper, temper, Meiling. That's no way to treat a new student." Blake said, putting on the same smile that she had given Syaoran in the morning.  
  
"How did you know my name?" Meiling asked, confused at the face that the girl was showing. This was no ordinary girl, and even if she did not have any magical powers, Meiling could plainly tell.  
  
"I know a lot more about you and the business of the Clow cards than you think I do." Blake said, wiping the grin off her face and replacing it with a menacing glare.  
  
"How do you know about the clow cards? And what is your business with them?" Syaoran asked, giving her his own famously known glare.  
  
Blake put a sickly sweet smile on her face and said, "We are all of the same family, don't you think we could settle this all out with a snack?"  
  
"What do you mean of that?" Syaoran asked. "That we are of the same family?"  
  
"Really it can't be that hard for you to figure it out." Blake said, her smile widening. "I thought aunt Yelan taught you better." Blake said the word 'aunt' a little bit louder and in a different tone than all of the other things that she said.  
  
"Aunt!" Meiling and Syaoran said their face expressions turning from hard to surprised and shocked as they both said the same word at the same time. "Yep." Blake said, finally smiling a true, innocent smile. "I've been waiting for a while to meet my dear cousins. When I arrived at your home in Hong Kong, Syaoran," Blake addressed him, "Your mother told me that you and Meiling were here in Tomoeda, helping the clow card, or now as I am told, the Sakura cards, chosen mistress."  
  
"Oh my god." Was all that Meiling said. Syaoran said nothing. He stood there, his mouth slightly open as he thought and tried to piece together all of the information that Blake had just said.  
  
"Wait," Syaoran finally said. "How do we know that you are really our cousin? This stuff you just said could all be lies."  
  
"Are you doubting your own blood?" a familiar voice called to him from the tree they were standing over. Eriol jumped down from the tree, immediently followed by Sakura and Tomoyo, Tomoyo having captured the scene with her video camera.  
  
"Are you telling me that this is all true?" Syaoran said, looking at Eriol through narrowed eyes.  
  
"Of course it is." Eriol beamed at Syaoran and then at Blake. "So Blake, what made you come here now?"  
  
"Oh, just wanted to catch up with old family members, you know." Blake said.  
  
"Sure, like I believe that." Eriol said. "Tell me the truth." Eriol coaxed her.  
  
"Later, Eriol." For the first time since the group of friends laid eyes on her, Blake's face showed a very serious expression.  
  
Sakura, looking on feeling a little odd, decided to speak up. "So, do you have magical powers like Syaoran and I too?"  
  
Blake looked at the brunette with the same emerald eyes as her. Blake's smile returned, the sincerest she had smiled yet, and she replied, "Yes actually I do."  
  
Eriol chose this time to smile and let Sakura and the others in on a secret. "Blake has something in common with you, Sakura. Actually a lot."  
  
Getting that something was going on with Eriol, Syaoran smiled and said to the devious half reincarnation of Clow Reed, "Oh really, Eriol. Do you have anything particular in mind?"  
  
"Well, actually I do." Eriol said, but before he could announce it, Blake did. "I am a mistress of my own kind of cards."  
  
"Wow, really!" Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling said, while Syaoran's eyes widened a bit when he heard her say this. Eriol looked, amused, at his 'cute descendent'.  
  
"What kind of cards are they?" Sakura asked, eager to know.  
  
"Well, like you, I've changed them." Blake told the three girls. "They used to be Night cards, but I have sealed them and they are now Blake cards. Well, Eriol refers to them to dark cards. And to yours as Cherry blossom cards." All three girls and Syaoran looked at her for an explanation.  
  
"The meanings of your first names." Eriol was the one who spoke up and told them this.  
  
Blake looked at them amused. She knew that she would be staying here for a while. But, she and Eriol also knew that she wasn't going to be the only new magical force to come to Tomoeda. She could feel it. It was an evil, dark force. And she needed to be here to protect the mistress of the Sakura cards and the future master of another kind of cards. 


	2. Blakes Revelation

Blake- okay, this is Mystical-Dragon-Sakura, but I'm going by Blake to shorten it. I hope you enjoy this story, it is my first one.  
  
Syaoran- Shouldn't you have said this in the first chapter?  
  
Blake- shut up! Like I told you, I'm new to this! Not only is this my first fic on fanfiction.net, but it's the first on a computer, so just give me a break!  
  
Syaoran- Okay, Okay, jeesh, don't bite my head off.  
  
Blake- I have half a mind to.  
  
Syaoran- Man, that was harsh.  
  
Blake- *sticks her tongue out* Deal with it. Any ways, this is the second chap to my story, hope you like it.  
  
Syaoran- if you don't decide to hit the back button before getting half way through this chap I envy you.  
  
Blake- SYAOAN!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Blake's revelation  
  
"Blake, wait up!" Sakura yelled at her new friend. Sakura caught up to her and stopped to catch her breath.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Blake said as her friend put her hand on her shoulder and inhaled deeply.  
  
It had been two weeks since Blake had met her two cousins and their friends. Now, Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling and Blake were very close friends. Blake was relieved that the dark force hadn't come yet, but still, she could feel it getting closer and closer as the days went by. Sakura and the others had learned that Blake had no older brother, but her guardian, Artemis, was posing as her brother Kyle. Her guardian that resembled Kero, but was more like a wolf. It was a deep gray with black eyes. Her name was Miakanaoko. Miaka for short.  
  
"What's the matter?" Sakura asked, seeing the strange face on Blake's face. Blake looked up at her. She knew that Sakura would be able to notice the evil force too, if she just realized why Blake was acting like this. Sakura continued to look at Blake, silently questioning her friend until Blake did reply.  
  
Blake said, "Well, I was just thinking about something I need to talk to Eriol about later on." Sakura lifted her hand off of her shoulder and they continued on their way towards school.  
  
When they arrived, they were greeted with a very excited, "Hi!" from Tomoyo, but surprisingly, she didn't have her video camera.  
  
"Wow, that's a first." Blake said, a sly grin on her face. "What happened to your inseparable video camera. I was kind of getting used to it being shoved in my face."  
  
"Ha ha ha." Tomoyo played along with her friend while the others around her really were laughing. "I ran out of tapes so I have to go to the store after school to get some more." Tomoyo told Sakura and Blake.  
  
Tomoyo, Meiling and Sakura walked into the school, but Blake, Syaoran and Eriol remained outside. The three girls entered the classroom thinking that their other three friends were right behind them, but were wrong. Tomoyo went over to the classroom window and saw the three kids standing under a nearby cherry blossom tree. "Sakura, Meiling, come here." Tomoyo called to them.  
  
Sakura and Meiling made their way across the almost empty classroom (which was new to Sakura since she was usually late) to their friend. They looked out the window to where their friend was pointing. Outside, Syaoran and Eriol were both staring up into the tree, but they couldn't see Blake anywhere.  
  
Meanwhile outside..  
  
"Blake, hurry up." Syaoran coaxed to his cousin from the ground. Blake had climbed the tree for she felt a strange presence from the top.  
  
"Don't push me!" Blake said to him. "If you think you can do any better than why don't you come up her!" Blake continued to climb higher and higher until she reached the top. On a sized branch, a single card laid. Blake couldn't really see it so she reached out and picked it up.  
  
Inside, Sakura couldn't explain why, but all of the sudden she ran across the room and out the door. She was outside in a flash and she ran full speed towards the cherry blossom tree, also leaving her two friends behind, bewildered.  
  
As soon as Blake touched the green card, about the size of a Sakura and her own cards, a Blake card, she immediently regretted it. A strong wind rose and pushed her off of the branch that she was perched on. She realized, too late, what this specific card was.  
  
Sakura finally reached the tree. She saw Blake being pushed out of the tree and she acted quickly. She said her incantation to release her star wand and called upon the float card. The float card caught Blake before she hit the ground. Blake had been saved.  
  
When Blake's feet were firmly on the ground again, she saw Meiling and Tomoyo joining the scene too. Luckily, nobody else had seen what had happened. "Thank you Sakura!" Blake hugged her friend for just saving her life.  
  
"No problem, that's what friends are for." Sakura hugged Blake back. They separated and looked up at the Cherry blossom tree, which was no completely still.  
  
"What were you in that tree for anyway?" Meiling asked her cousin suspiciously.  
  
"We felt a magical power up there." Syaoran told them. "So Blake said she was going to go up there to see what it was."  
  
"Yeah, about that," Eriol turned to Blake. "What did you find up there?" All of the others agreed with Eriol's question and turned to Blake, waiting for what she had to say.  
  
"And Earth card." Blake said, holding up the green card for everyone to see. "When I touched it, I activated it with my power, and since I wasn't its intended master, it thought that I was a threat."  
  
Sakura, Syaoran and the others looked at the card carefully. I black letters at the bottom cards the word 'WINDY' was printed.  
  
"That's just like a Clow or Sakura card," Sakura announced. "But I already have a windy card."  
  
"And so do I Sakura, but this is not for either of us." Blake informed them. "You see, there are three major factors to these magical cards; the Stars," Blake nodded to Sakura. "The Night, for myself, and the Earth, the third element, which belongs to Syaoran." Blake held the green card out to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran looked down at the card that was held to him. "I am the master of the Earth cards?" he said, skeptical of what she had just said.  
  
"And who else would be." Eriol said sarcastically. "You are the fourth one with powers."  
  
Syaoran looked back down at the Earth card he held in his hand. "Do all three of us have the exact same cards?" He asked.  
  
"Originally, yes." Eriol told him.  
  
"What do you mean 'originally'?" Tomoyo asked, but Syaoran, Sakura and Meiling were also wondering  
  
"Well," Blake began. "All three of us are mistresses and a master of our cards, 52 of them being the same. Sakura and I have captured all of out cards, and Sakura has a few more than 52 already. The void, the hope, and the love. She created two of those cards, which means that I can too. And when you, Syaoran, capture all of you cards and seal them to create Syaoran cards, will also be able to create cards."  
  
"Oh." Sakura and Syaoran said together.  
  
"For some strange reason, Meiling and Tomoyo started laughing. Everyone looked over at them and they tried to cover it all up, but were unsuccessful and started laughing all over again.  
  
"I will never understand them," Blake whispered to the other three.  
  
"Neither will I," Syaoran agreed with his cousin for the first time since they had met. He looked over at Blake and smiled a small smile. Blake returned the smile. When Syaoran looked away, Blake noticed his gaze rested on Sakura for a second, then darted away. The look in Syaoran's eyes when he looked at Blake puzzled her for a second.  
  
Blake looked over at Eriol. He was gazing at the two giggling girls like Sakura and Syaoran and she were, but he had a different look in his eyes. He was mainly focussing on Tomoyo, who had her arm around Meiling. Blake understood the looks in the eyes of Syaoran and Eriol. Her cousin, and her ancestor's reincarnation, were in love with the clow mistress and her bast friend. "Now I think I understand," Blake said giggled a little bit, but not as much as the two girls.  
  
'The girls must have noticed Syaoran liking Sakura,' Blake thought to herself. 'But I doubt that they've noticed Eriol yet.' She glanced back over at Eriol, who still had the almost dreamy look in his eyes. 'They look so funny while admiring the one's they love.'  
  
"Hello, Blake." Syaoran said sarcastically, waving his hand in front of her face. "Are you in there?"  
  
Blake snapped out of her thoughts and back into reality. "Oh, yes, what?" Blake asked, looking at her cousins and her friends.  
  
"We better get into class before we get into big trouble." Tomoyo said to the rest. She and Meiling had finally gotten over laughing at the lovesick Syaoran.  
  
"You're right." Syaoran agreed and they all headed into class. The six of them got there at the same time that Mr. Terada did. Thankfully, they did not get into trouble.  
  
The day went by fairly quick, and after it was done, the six friends went their separate ways, except for Meiling and Syaoran who lived together. When Blake got home, she dropped her bag onto the floor and went to take her cards out from the little black pouch that hung around her neck. 'Why didn't I use my cards to save myself this morning?' Blake thought. 'It was the obvious thing to do, so why didn't I?'  
  
Blake- so, how do you like it?  
  
Syaoran- *zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*  
  
Blake- *gets mad and hits Syaoran with a book* Wake up baka!  
  
Syaoran- hey, oh sorry, it was so boring I couldn't stay awake.  
  
Blake- that was uncalled for *sniff, sniff* the people who are reading this right now probably like it.  
  
Syaoran- I pitty them.  
  
Blake- *Hits Syaoran again with a bigger book* shut up, you don't need to be so mean!  
  
Syaoran- I'm being mean *rubs head* you're the one who's being mean. Why is it always the guys who get beat up?  
  
Blake- Because that's the way it is. So, for all the people who read my fic and liked it, please review. Even if you didn't like it review.  
  
Syaoran- do you have any idea how much hate mail you are going to get.  
  
Blake- *gets a club this time* you aren't going to be able to open yours! 


End file.
